The Perfect Prince
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Yuri falls in love with Wolfram without wanting to admit his feelings. He ends up getting to spend some time alone in a perfect resort with his fiance. Will he be able to have a happy ever after life with his prince or will he end up as the Lonely King?
1. Chapter 1

The announcement shocked everyone at Blood Pledge Castle. Seconds ago, Yuri and Wolfram were fighting with each other (nothing that serious, just tearing each other's hair, punching, kicking, biting, scratching, shouting, practically killing each other, just as always), then Yuri announced that he was going on a two week vacation. That didn't really appeal to anyone, until Yuri added that he was taking Wolfram with him, the both of them together on a vacation, just the two of them. Lady Celi wasn't too surprised but Wolfram's brothers were about to go insane. Gwendal's face had more wrinkles, on the other hand Conrart's mouth dropped to the ground, luckily for them Anissina wasn't around to make the situation worse. The maids, including Gisela, were all like zombies who just came out of their graves. All the other people at the castle had their eyes poke out of their sockets. Ulrike fainted at the other side of the castle while Murata had a sinister grin plastered on that face of his. Since it seemed that everyone was made out of stone, they walked back to their Royal Bed Chamber to pack their stuff. On the way there, Yuri got curious why every single person in Covenant castle was shocked to the core, once they heard his little announcement.

"Whoa, I guess they didn't expect something like this to happen"

"Are you out of your mind, wimp?!"

"Well no, why'd you ask that?"

"Sheesh! Even I wouldn't believe something like that! Tsk-tsk What planet did you come from? Dorkville?"

"For your information, I came from Japan! Besides that, why won't you believe what I said?"

Wolfram paused and just glared at him. "O-okay! Okay! Maybe I am a cheater but…"

"Finally, you admit it!"

"NO! Wait, okay hold on a sec!" he held Wolfram's shoulder to put him into a halt, turning to face him.

"I Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi, swear that from this moment on that I would be loyal and not anymore unfaithful to Wolfram Von Bielefeld, my fiancé! I shall remain cute but my Little Lord Brat will always be a gazillion times cuter than me!"

Wolfram smirked and gave Yuri a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. "You really are way cuter than the ugliest person in the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just wanted to say, put a sock in it! You sound pathetic to the point that I'm starting to think that I'm hearing things! Oh, and don't ever call me Little Lord Brat, only Günter calls me that!"

"Okay, Little Lord Goldilocks!" he said, teasing Wolfram.

"Tease me all you want, but don't blame me if you end up barbecued!" Wolfram shot back, starting to make a run for their room.

Once they got inside, they packed up quickly. They went out carrying their belongings. Murata gladly led them to their ride or to their Cinderella carriage. (Murata was the only person left, with the proper mind, if you know what I mean…) In the middle of the ride, Yuri thought back, the time when they were packing…

Flashback

"I'll just get something outside, okay? Wait here, hennachoko."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuri grunted. Wolfram got out and Yuri went on with his work. He was doing well, until he opened the drawer where Wolfram's underwear was kept.

"…" His nose started bleeding at the sight.

He picked one after the other, feeling awkward that he's touching Wolfram's underwear or G-strings to be exact. Images started flooding his mind…

… _Wolfram's lying on a large bed, wearing nothing but a black G-string. Eyes half-lidded, filled with lust, longing for Yuri. He slowly crept towards the bed, once he gets to the edge, Wolfram places his arms around his neck, his almost naked body touching Yuri's shirt. He felt Wolfram's body heat up as his ears were being nipped and licked. His hands found themselves on Wolfram's smooth back, traveling to his waist. Wolfram licked his neck once he felt the gentle hands on his waist._

"_W-Wolfraam…Please… don't, not there…"_

"_Look who's talking, you're the one who's placing your hands on some private places…" Wolfram pulled him down over him. So they were on the bed with Yuri on top._

"_Yuri?"_

"Yuri?"

"YURI!" Yuri jerked back, his behind hitting the drawer.

"Ouch…"

"Stop fantasizing about who knows what?! You keep traveling to your own paradise, oasis or something, maybe Shibuya in wonderland? Tell me now, who were you thinking about?! Another woman that you were dreaming about? Why is your nose bleeding, and another thing, why are you holding my underwear, blushing?"

End of Flashback

He felt himself turn red, fortunately Wolfram fell cozily asleep on his shoulder. They were almost there, so he woke Wolfram up.

"Hey Goldilocks, we're here at the house of the three bears!"

To Yuri's surprise Wolfram punched him hard from below. "OUCH!"

Wolfram woke up after hearing Yuri scream like a girl. "What's wrong pervert?"

"Are you crazy or something?! I've heard about people who walk and talk in their sleep, but never a person who mercilessly torture other people in their sleep!"

"Excuse me?"

"Grrr….. You just punched me!"

"I did?"

"YES!" he's getting really furious!

"Are you hurt?"

Attitude change, "Well not really…"

"Darn! I should've punched harder!"

Head starts to explode (exaggerating a bit too much) "WHAT?!"

"Relax, I'm just joking…"

"Ouch!" Yuri held his jaw, which was almost crushed by Wolfram's fist. Wolfram shifted, getting something from their luggage. Once he got what he needed, he turned his attention back to Yuri. Yuri saw the item more clearly, it was a bandage. Wolfram placed it gently on his chin, while fixing it, Yuri asked a question.

"Wolfram, why'd you call me a pervert, a while ago?"

"Oh that?"

"…"

"Are you playing me for a moron?"

"Nope, I was just asking."

"Well, since you really want to know… It was because when I was sleeping, you inserted your inquisitive hand inside my pants."

"WHAT?!" Yuri's face was red, a lot redder than the time when his mom found his G-string.

"…"

"H-how did you know? I mean, I made sure you were asleep before I did …"

"So you really did it?"

"Yeah" he was about to faint.

"So? Did you like the feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"Did you enjoy the feel of touching your fiancé?"

Yuri answered willingly, without any hesitation and thinking "Yeah I did! It felt so good! The good part was when you started moaning, saying my name, begging me to touch you more and more…" he was cut off when he felt a strong gaze on him, embarrassment was about to come…

"…"

"…"

"Pervert"


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, I hope you liked the first chapter!!! Here's the second... Hahaha...

Author's Note: Please be careful, you might get spotted by the three evil men in black.

Agent Gunter: Who are you talking to?

Agent Gwendal: You must be crazy!

Agent Conrart: How did I become one of you guys?

ShoheiTakano: I'm talking to the readers! And I'm in the proper mind! FYI! Oh and if you guys don't shut up, I'm gonna send you all to the mercy of my pet Ryuk!

Agent Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter: No please! Have Mercy!

AhoheiTakano: That's better, now don't mind them! Enjoy!

When they arrived at the resort (in the Demon Kingdom) Wolfram and Yuri gaped in awe as a gigantic resort surprised them. "I thought onii-sama told me that the resort wasn't so big… He must be blind!"

"Anyways, let's just go!" Yuri pulled Wolfram inside, where they checked in. There was a man with suspiciously very long silver hair and very suspicious violet eyes with a seemingly fake beard waiting for them at the information desk.

"Um… a room for two people please." Yuri said

"What type of room are you getting wimp?"

"Well…"

"Sir, I suggest you get a love room! For two people who'd be up to naughty things at night, it'd be the best place." The man suddenly said.

"Ah"

"I insist sir!" The man gave them the key to the room. The "pick-up boy" took their luggage but he was stopped by the suspicious-looking guy, who got their luggage and guided them to the elevator. The three went inside and they remained quiet for a while when suddenly, "Mr. Suspicious Weirdo" told them something that made them both red.

"Sir this might take a while so I won't really mind if you make out or start kissing and touching in here…"

"No way!" Wolfram shouted. He stopped when he suddenly felt a hand groping his butt.

"Ah… S-stop it! Uh…" he never noticed that he was already moaning when the Maoh spoke.

"Ha-ha! You don't know how cute you look right now." He said kissing Wolfram's flushed cheeks. "Where is Yuri?" wolfram asked.

"Right here Goldilocks!" The Maoh disappeared as the wimp came back to his senses.

Yuri let go of his fiancé once they got to the 21st floor. The man was also flushed, as he led the lovers into the room. He placed the luggage onto the floor as he shoved the two into the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?" Yuri asked the person who led them.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too" Wolfram said.

"It's Gunter" The man said shutting the door in Yuri's face.

No one really cared so they both unpacked without talking to each other (actually they didn't hear the man's name- it was Gunter following them around). Wolfram went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to get some more comfortable clothes.

"Yuri, wait for me okay?" Wolfram reminded Yuri, never noticing that he dropped his clothes. Yuri nodded smiling at himself, knowing that Wolfram didn't noticed what just happened. Yuri heard as the showers were turned on. He waited and once he knew that Wolfram was about to finish, he went to the bathroom, fortunately, he found that the door wasn't locked so he went in. Wolfram was surprised to see Yuri, who was holding his clothes. He was only wearing a robe, so Yuri took the advantage. He pushed Wolfram harshly to the wall. Wolfram winced and was about to protest when Yuri forcefully halted him by placing a warm hand in between Wolfram's legs, making Wolfram moan instead. "Why so hesitant, when you know why we got this room?"

"I didn't ch-"he was stopped as the Yuri's hand rubbed whatever was under the robe. "Ah… uh… Yuri I… please don't… ah… mnmm… nhn… ahhh" Wolfram kept looking for something to get Yuri away from him. Yuri on the other hand started pleasuring his fiancé. He got a head start by sucking at Wolfram's neck; he then started nipping at his ear, finding it as a very sensitive weak spot. He went on to focus on how to pleasure his fiancé when he suddenly felt Wolfram embrace him. He stopped and hugged him back. "You're a real pervert, but that's not important be-"

"Is it because you don't mind?"

"Nope, it's because… I love you the way you are so I won't mind it even if you're the most perverted and the most idiotic wimp there was, I'll still love you."

He was surprised to see Yuri crying, nose bleeding. "Even if I was the most stupidityest person who ever existed?"

"Let me see… Of course, NOT! And besides, stupidityest isn't even a word!"

"You're sooo mean!!!" Yuri cried.

"Well at least I'm not a brainless idiot who gets nosebleeds every second in my life."

Yuri cried like a baby and started hitting his head on the wall (exaggerating again). Wolfram giggled before pulling Yuri towards him, kissing him gently. Yuri started blushing hard, his heart beating faster.

"Why are you blushing?" Wolfram asked innocently.

"Um… well you see, it's my first kiss."

"So?"

"Well you know me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In another part of the hotel, three men in black were watching all the lovey-dovey moments between Yuri and Wolfram.

"Agent Gunter, your mission was successful!"

"Yes, I'm glad so agent Gwendal"

"What do you think agent Conrart?"

Conrart was lying on the floor unconscious. "Agent Gwendal, I think agent Conrart has seen too much."

"Why is that Agent Gunter?"

"It's because there's a river of blood coming from his nostrils…"

"Well, forget about him, let him nose bleed to death and let's watch our probationary men."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wolfram and Yuri were already settled, watching a movie. To Wolfram's surprise, Yuri started to place his arms around Wolfram's waist. The night went on as there was more than just a bit of romance between the two…

Yuri: What happens next? Can I say what happens next?

Wolfram: I'm sure it's gonna be perverted if you did it!

ShoheiTakano: I'm not sure yet... We'll just see what my pet brings, okay?!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who read the first and second chapter… I hope you like it!!! Please read and review…

ShoheiTakano: What is Wolfram thinking of?

The Maoh: I know what it is…

ShoheiTakano: What is it then?

The Maoh: Me, he loves me for my body…

Wolfram: Ahem! I do not!

The Maoh: And yet you love me, my sweetheart!!!

Wolfram: Get away!

ShoheiTakano: Please enjoy reading while I take these two to the nearest mental hospital…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Perfect Prince- Chapter #3

As the royal couple watched the show, Yuri noticed something weird. His fiancé was hugging a pink pillow mercilessly. The blonde tightened his hold on the pillow, smelling it, feeling it and placing soft kisses on it. Yuri turned to the side, blushing at the so called what if I was the pillow fantasy. Yuri imagined how heavenly he would've felt if he was Wolfram's beloved pillow. _He would feel those long arms wrap around him tightly, their bodies pressed fully against each other as Wolfram kisses him tenderly, those kissable lips lavishing his tanned skin… _Yuri wished that he could just be Wolfram's pillow, even for just once. He stared at Wolfie who returned the same kind of attention. "What's wrong wimp?" Wolfram spoke, breaking the silence of the two.

"Nothing… I just thought that… well, why do you keep on snuggling up with that pillow?" Yuri questioned. "It kind of makes me jealous…" Yuri whispered so as not to let Wolfram hear.

"This pillow has been with me for a very long time."

"I never saw it before…" Yuri said pouting.

"Well as I remember, the day before you came here, Gunter accidentally hit me while running around so I dropped it in a puddle of rainwater. He promised to clean it. Unfortunately, you came and stupid Gunter forgot all about Kyohei-chan, so he got lost. A few days ago, one of the maids found it and cleaned it before returning it to me. I got him back before we went here. Oh yeah, Kyohei-chan is my pillow's name…"

"Oh… I get it!" Yuri said triumphantly, like a child who found his thousand-year old lollipop in his underpants or a stupid idiot would (actually Yuri is a stupid idiot- but that's what people love about him!!!!).

"Oh yeah… Why did you say you were jealous?"

"a-ah…" Yuri was speechless. _How did he hear that?_

"Is it because no one loves you, when a lot of people love Kyohei-chan?" Wolfram insulted the Demon King innocently.

"That's not true! Everyone loves me!"

"Oh, is that why out of the fifteen girls who you asked out, none of them said yes and one of them even hit you?" Wolfram pouted insultingly.

"H-how did you know about that?!" Yuri cried in shock.

"Murata told me…"

"Why that little brat is going to die!!!" the wimp fired up.

"Why bother?"

"I just fell humiliated… I even wish that I'd just be your pet so I could be the center of your life… The only person you'll ever look at… I mean…" he stuttered trailing off with his words.

"Is that what it was?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to be number one in my heart?" Wolfram could hardly believe what he was saying, but why not just let it be? Things might work out and turn his broken hearted tragedy into a fairy tale ending.

"I do but I'm not into forcing you to care about me above all else."

"You want… my attention, pervert?"

"I want … you" Yuri firmly said.

Without any more words, Wolfram pushed his pillow to the side, reaching for Yuri's face. He wrapped his arms around his neck before taking the king's lips into his, in a sweet kiss. Yuri blushed madly as Wolfram's nightgown fell from his right shoulder after all the attempts of kissing Yuri till his nose bled even more. He noticed how Yuri reacted after seeing his milky skin, smirking, he pushed the rest of the nightgown on his shoulders downward. He watched as Yuri turned even redder. He pushed Yuri down, kissing him, trying to get him to admit he's a wimp. He thought that he was going to make his fiancé beg, but he was wrong. Yuri's hands were already on Wolfram's legs, caressing the blonde's body under the pink nightgown. Suddenly, they saw another suspicious bell boy who had something white in his nostrils. He was sweating a lot, making the couple realize the way they were positioned, in a very awkward way. (How did he get in there?)

"You, you're a pervert!!!" Wolfram screamed, pushing Yuri away, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You were the one who made the first move!!!" Yuri said innocently.

The couple continued to fight like cats and dogs, forgetting the bell boy.

The bell boy just bowed and ran out of the room, once he slammed the door. He twirled for a while before fainting. (It's Agent Konrad not having any nosebleeds because of the tissue paper stuck in his nostrils!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Agent Conrart are you okay?"

"Agent Gunter, shut your mouth will you?"

"Men are really worthless in theses situations… tsk, tsk" Anissina commented.

The familiar voice made Gwendal shudder and sweat, a lot… Agent Gunter was still worried after hearing what agent Conrart said. They watched as Conrart, dumbly sang a nursery rhyme. "Twinkie, Twinkie little dog, how is butter on some frogs, Bombs and missiles kill them all, like some nuclear explosion, sissy, dizzy evil toy how many hotdogs can you boil…" (Note: Conrart/ Konrad is actually singing his own version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…)

Gunter went insane after hearing it…

"Now wasn't that cute?" Anissina said sinisterly smiling at Gwendal.

"Tch… Agent Gunter I've recorded the song."

"Why is that Agent Gwendal? Are you going to use it as proof of Conrart's insanity?"

"No. I just like the music."

Gunter's mouth dropped as Gwendal took out a gigantic teddy bear out of no where, cuddling it. He then played the song and fell the sleep after 7.3 seconds. He was snoring louder than cannon balls.

"Now that Gwendal's down you'll be my next guinea pig!!!"

"That's not fair Conrart's not here yet!" Agent Gunter backed away.

"So?"

"I'm just curious why Conrart's nose didn't bleed."

"Simple, he used my invention; I'll stop the nosebleed-kun!" "Anissina admired herself…

"Isn't that just a roll of tissue, shoved into his nostrils?"

"Good point… Well then, off to the next invention!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Wolfram had an idea. An evil idea formed in his mind.

"Yuri can you get me some water?" Yuri swiftly got some water.

"On second thought, I want ice cream." Yuri got ice cream, every flavor he could find was in his hands.

"Never mind, I'd just like some orange juice." Yuri ran to get some orange juice.

"I like a salad. I want yoghurt. Are there any muffins? Donuts! Coffee is good. Frappe, strawberry flavored, okay? Nuts… Chocolates… Brownies… Milk… Lemonade… cake... apples… lollipop… candy… hot dogs… nuggets… forget it I don't want anything…" Wolfram kept changing what he said he liked and ended up with nothing. Yuri panted as he was exhausted after the torture that Wolfram gave him, making him go to and from the snack bar. "You've been a good dog, that's why you deserve a reward!"

Wolfram went to the bathroom, locking it. Yuri waited for a while, until he heard the door open up. He was stunned at what he saw. Wolfram wore a blue kimono with a flowery design, blooming with cherry blossoms and a blue lace to keep the dress in place. There was a beautiful blue rose on his hair, making him look like a princess in early Japan. "How do I look, wimp?"

"A-amazi-… You look perfectly magnificent!" Yuri blushed, managing to say how beautiful Wolfram looked.

"Will you escort me?" Wolfram questioned, pretending to be innocent.

Yuri suddenly vanished as the Maoh came into the scene.

"My pleasure, my love…" the Maoh said sweetly… "I'm up for a very hot, naughty and simply perverted night out…" he said, grabbing Wolfram by the waist.

"You're mine, honey."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Maoh: Get ready for the good stuff…

Wolfram: What's that suppose to mean?

ShoheiTakano: You decide if you'd give the Maoh a chance to have his way with his alter ego's fiancé or he dies of a heartbreak… It's not my business…

TBC


End file.
